The Snake and his Fox
by GodofGreed
Summary: Servamp X-over. One day, while walking home, Nagisa Shiota picks up a fox. Now, everything has changed for him. Between trying to come up with a new assassination plan and dealing with the servamp of melancholy, life has become a lot more complicated. Not to mention all the people who don't seem to want to let the past stay buried, and are after Nagisa and his vampire fox. Enjoy!
1. Sad Fox, Lonely Snake

**GodofGreed: Hello, wonderful reader and page skimmers!**

 **Nagisa: Another new story?**

 **GodofGreed: Yeah, I know. I should update the ones I already have.**

 **Nagisa: At least you don't own anything here. If you did, neither of these shows would have been finished.**

 **GodofGreed: Ouch, I'm going to my corner now.**

 **Korosensei: UPDATE! UPDATE!**

 **Nagisa: That was weird.**

 **GodofGreed: P.S. Had a bit of trouble uploading this to the crossover section, so I'm putting it in both for now. Enjoy!**

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

Nagisa was walking home one day when he suddenly felt something pull on his pant leg. Confused, the boy looked down and blinked in surprise at what he saw. For there, pulling at the bottom of his pants, was a small black and white furred fox.

A few seconds passed, during which, the blue-haired boy processed what he was seeing and an intelligent and appropriate response. He decided on, "Huh?"

The fox continued what it was doing, acting oblivious to any attention or to the fact that Nagisa was no longer moving.

Nagisa slowly bent down, moving his hands out at the same speed so as to not scare the fox, and started petting him, "Hey there, little guy. Sorry, but I don't have any food for you."

The fox let go of his pants, looked away, and seemed to make a sound that was almost like laughing.

Nagisa blinked, "…Okay, I just heard a fox laugh. Wait, what's a fox doing here to begin with? Is this someone's pet?"

Nagisa started to stand back up, but before he could, the fox leapt onto his arm and moved to his shoulder.

Nagisa was very uncomfortable with what just happened and looked around at the people who were walking around him, "Hey can you-?"

Of course, when someone realized that the young blue-haired teen was talking to them, they pretended they couldn't hear him and walked away faster, so that it would be someone else's problem.

Nagisa sighed, "I have to find someplace to put this fox. But where?"

Without warning, it started raining.

Nagisa sighed, and looked at the fox, who seemed to be giving him a pleading look.

Nagisa sighed and started walking home with the fox on his shoulder, as he did so, he only had one thought, _'I guess I can keep him hidden until tomorrow, but what happened to my simple life?'_

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

A week later, Nagisa was used to the fox showing up at least once a day.

The only change was the where the fox would appear.

Sometimes it would be at a random place outside, ranging from right outside his apartment door to randomly outside, even inside his room once.

Which brings us to the current predicament.

Nagisa fell onto the floor of his classroom staring up with shock at the fox that was sitting on his desk after it took residence in his backpack.

The rest of the class was either looking at him or whispering to each other.

Korosensei appeared right next to Nagisa and helped the boy up, "Now, Nagisa, do I have to remind you not to bring pets to school?"

Nagisa's eyes widened at the thought that he was going to be blamed for something that a stray fox, that somehow snuck into his backpack, did, "Korosensei, that's not my pet. It's just a fox that's been following me around for a while."

Korosensei tilted his head to the side, "~Oh? And how did he get in your backpack?"

Nagisa shrugged, "I…I don't know actually."

Korosensei moved towards the fox, "If that's the case, then I'll let the little guy go outside."

Korosensei moved his tentacles closer to the fox, but he growled when they were within biting distance. The incredibly fast octopus-like teacher, feared by governments worldwide, screeched in fear and hid behind his desk, "G-good foxy."

The fox seemed to laugh before sighing.

Karma burst out into laughter, "He scared the teacher, he should be the class mascot!"

The rest of the class was split amongst those who laughed at the idea, agreed with Karma, and those who just wanted to see how this whole thing would play out.

Korosensei, recovered from his 'terrifying' experience with the fox, disappeared from cowering behind his desk and reappeared sitting right next to the fox, "Now, now, students, it's against school rules to have a class pet. Don't forget that I am a teacher and I do have to enforce the school rules."

The class groaned.

Seeing their disheartened looks, Korosensei continued, "But, there are no rules about kicking out poor defenseless creatures outside for just one class, right?"

The majority of the class smiled and rolled their eyes fondly at their teacher, who by the way he was eying the fox, wanted it to stay just as much as the students.

Kurahashi grinned at Nagisa, "So, does your fox have a name yet?"

Nagisa sputtered, "I already said that it's not my pet!"

Kurahashi looked excited, "So you haven't named it yet?"

Nagisa sighed, "You're not listening, are you?"

Suddenly, the fox, which somehow looked excited jumped down and knocked over Nagisa's backpack, making textbooks, notebooks, some spare paper, lost pencils, and a few flower petals fall out.

The fox seemed to really like the petals, as he was either poking them with his paw or moving them around with his paw.

Some of the classmates, and the only present teacher at the time, 'awwed' at the cute scene before them, some, like Karma and Nakamura snickered while taking pictures, and some, like Terasaka and his gang, were annoyed at the whole thing.

Kayano picked up one of the flowers that the fox didn't seem to be focusing on, turned to Ritsu, and asked, "Hey, Ritsu, what kind of flower is this?"

Ritsu examined the flower, and a second later answered, "It is an angiosperm belonging to the 'ericales' order with the 'camellia' genus."

Ritsu smiled, "But, the name of this particular plant is camellia japonica, or simply the camellia flower for short."

Her fellow students stared at her blankly and simultaneously spoke, "Huh?"

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, cutely in the opinion of Takebayashi, and…another few words in the opinion of Okajima that shall not be said due to Karasuma censoring, (Korosensei censoring only added to how perverted the statement was, and Bitch-sensei censoring was…actually just the same thing with more adjectives) as the AI answered, "Sorry, but Korosensei told me we were going to be studying plants soon, so I decided to give everyone some info that you might not have known about the plant while I had your attention. The plant is better known in this part of the world as the 'tsubaki' flower."

Terasaka grumbled, "Why couldn't you have just started with that?"

Karma looked at Terasaka with a smug look, "Don't worry, Terasaka, I'm sure there's a teacher somewhere in this world that would be willing to explain what those big words meant. Now, all we have to do is find a teacher that good."

Karma's comment received the desired results.

First, Terasaka started screaming insults at Karma.

Secondly, Korosensei went into a corner, his face was blue and he was slowly punching the wall while muttering aloud, "Sensei should have tried harder. Now Terasaka will leave this class, he'll find a better teacher, and then he'll come back here and take the rest of the students with him. Then sensei will be all alone…a shunned sensei…with no one trying to assassinate him…"

Karma wasted no time in taking out his anti-sensei gun and shot at him.

Faster than most could see, Korosensei dodged the pink bb and moved to the other side of the room.

With a chuckle, the octopus-like teacher spoke, "Nurufufufufufufufufu, well done, Karma. You used Terasaka's obvious reaction as a distraction to your true plan of assassinating me, but~"

Korosensei moved right in front of Karma, "You'll have to do better next time! Nurufufufufufufufufu."

Karma only smirked in response.

The fox seemed annoyed that the attention wasn't on him anymore, so he jumped back onto Nagisa's desk, and then jumped onto Nagisa, knocking the poor boy down in surprise.

Nagisa blinked at the fox that was lying on his chest and staring at him.

Nakamura looked at the two, "Aww, you look so cute together. Hey, since Tsubaki's a girl's name, and the fox likes you, why not call it 'Tsubaki?'"

Nagisa exclaimed, "What does a girl's name have to do with anything?!"

Nakamura smirked and spoke in a casual tone, "Well, since you look so much like a girl, plus the fox clearly likes you, you can both bond over the girly things you have in common."

Nagisa opened his mouth to refute her statement, but then sighed, figuring it would be too much trouble to fight Nakamura over something like this, "Fine, the fox's name is Tsubaki. Not like it really matters what we call it."

Unknown to anyone on the room, a shiver went through the fox's, Tsubaki's, fur as the blue-haired boy said that his name would be 'Tsubaki.'

Of course, he was trying to make his new name the same as his old one, but he didn't have much hope for it.

Of course, now that luck was on his side, giving him exactly what he wanted, he decided that he would definitely continue with his plans of making the boy his first eve.

The boy already knows he exists, albeit only as a fox, and has given him a name. The only remaining things to do were to get a contract item from the boy, drink some of his blood, and get the blue-haired teen to say his name while in human form.

Tsubaki started laughing, and put one paw over his mouth, pushing him into Nagisa's chest.

Nakamura saw this and laughed, "See, the fox is probably wondering where your boobs are!"

Nagisa exclaimed, "Can't you lay off, Nakamura?!"

Korosensei moved back to the blackboard, and gave a fake cough to get everyone's attention, "Don't forget, students, none of this will mean anything if you can't assassinate me!"

Korosensei's face sported green stripes, "Not like any of you can do that."

The class quickly moved to try to kill him, be he dodged each attack.

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

That next day, Tsubaki watched with mild interest that quickly degenerated into annoying boredom as the class tried to take on Karasuma.

But, watching this kept him in the loop about certain things, and this helped when Takaoka took over for two days.

Takaoka's first day wasn't so bad. He was able to sneak some yummy snacks as well as get fed by the students after all. The second day, Takaoka showed his true colors

While this was happening, Tsubaki thought to himself about why he was focused on the bluenette and not someone else in the class or anyone else in general.

It was a little over a week since Tsubaki had last seen any of his siblings, their eves, or even his own subclass.

Of course, he knew that Higan, Belkia, Shamrock, and Otogiri were captured and held in C3.

Something that he would not let continue for too long.

But first…Tsubaki wanted to understand.

He wanted to understand his siblings.

He wanted to understand the value of having an eve, like they had.

But, he didn't want to lose the name his teacher had given him.

So, the vampire had made a plan to show himself only in fox form to certain people until he grew bored or they gave him the name he wanted. Of course, he knew the odds of getting the name 'Tsubaki' were against him, so he would bring

When he started following this boy, he didn't expect to follow him for a week before deciding to make him his eve, but Tsubaki admitted it, Nagisa's reactions to seeing wherever Tsubaki had decided to meet him made were quite amusing.

But, after seeing Nagisa's teacher, Tsubaki decided that his eve should definitely be from this class.

After all, it wouldn't be interesting to miss seeing how everything in the class would turn out.

Tsubaki's thought continued until the end of the school day, when, a few hours after Korosensei had shown off the new E-Class pool and Terasaka used a smoke bomb, he started following Nagisa home.

After arriving at the apartment building, Tsubaki leaves Nagisa so that he could sneak into his room.

He chuckled to himself, since Nagisa always had a different reaction to seeing him in his room, it remained somewhat interesting.

This time, Nagisa sighed, rolled his eyes fondly, and pet Tsubaki's head, "I don't know how you keep sneaking in, but make sure that you leave before my mom comes home. She would hate you."

Tsubaki bit his tongue to prevent himself from laughing as he tilted his head to the side and widened his eyes, as if to say, _'Who could hate a cute fox like me?'_

Nagisa chuckled at his expression, before saying in a serious tone, "You know, I don't know why you decided to start following me around, but…I'm kind of glad that you did. I…I actually feel pretty good now. I don't know if it's because of you, my class, or a mix of the two, but I'm glad."

Nagisa looked away, with a slightly embarrassed expression, "…And I'm talking to a fox. I remember a time in my life when I would have found this weird."

Tsubaki hopped onto Nagisa's shoulder, and used a paw to pat Nagisa's head.

Nagisa smiled before grabbing Tsubaki and putting him down on top of his bed, "Well, I better shower now, I really work up a sweat walking down that mountain."

Nagisa walked over to his closet and took out clothes that were more comfortable than his school uniform and started walking over to the bathroom.

Before he got far, Tsubaki had an idea.

He walked over to Nagisa and put a paw on his pants.

Nagisa noticed and bent down, "Everything all right?"

Tsubaki raised his paw and pointed just to the side of Nagisa's head.

Nagisa looked a little surprised at the action, but turned around to see nothing out of the ordinary, "…Okay, that was weird."

Tsubaki pointed again.

Nagisa took a step to the side, and Tsubaki kept pointing at him.

Nagisa said to himself, "I hope I don't regret this."

Nagisa bent down and moved his head closer to Tsubaki, who put his paw less than an inch away from Nagisa's hair band.

Nagisa asked, "You want my hairband?"

Tsubaki nodded.

Nagisa blinked before sighing, "Sure, why not? I think I'm immune to surprises now."

Nagisa took off one of his hairbands and tied it around one of Tsubaki's paws, "There you go. Now, I'm going to shower…and maybe try to understand this."

Tsubaki could almost feel his heart pounding, _'So close! I'm so close to making him my eve!'_

But then, a voice in his head asked, _'But what if he doesn't want to be your eve?'_

The servamp of melancholy was then plagued by thoughts that his future eve, whether it was Nagisa or not, would hate him.

And for someone like Tsubaki, who had never had an eve before, who had wanted to understand his siblings after planning to kill them for so many year, who needed an eve to understand them, and if was going to be his first eve, so he wasn't entirely sure how to go about it.

He didn't want to do something that could cause major problems like making the contract with someone who didn't even know about vampires, or worse, to someone who was anti-vampire and react violently to such things.

Unbeknownst to Tsubaki, Kuro and Hyde sneezed as he was thinking this. Mahiru threw a tissue at Kuro, yelling at him to cover his nose when he sneezed, not to sneeze on his eve, and Licht kicked Hyde in the face for sneezing 'while an angel was practicing.'

Tsubaki swallowed as these negative thoughts bombarded the plan he called, 'My Amazing Stupendous Plan To Get An Eve! Yeah, That Name Is Amazing! HAHAHA, But Not Interesting.'

Tsubaki was thrust from these thoughts by the sound of Nagisa opening the door again to enter his room.

Deciding that the worst thing that could happen was that the boy rejected him now rather than later, told his class about him, and then…well C-3 would probably find out somehow as a result.

But, the same could be said for just about anybody.

So, Tsubaki leapt up onto Nagisa's bed, and after checking to make sure the bluenette's attention was at least partially on him, he transformed.

Nagisa dropped his notes on Korosensei's weakness', "…EH?!"

Tsubaki couldn't help it, he burst into laughter, "HAHAHA!" 

A second later, the laughter died, "That's a boring reaction."

Nagisa recovered, at least partially, "What's going on? Who are you?"

' _Well,'_ Tsubaki thought to himself, _'at least he's not screaming.'_

Tsubaki gave him a small smile, "Aww, c'mon, you know me. Just because you're used to seeing me as a fox rather than as a human doesn't mean you should forget me."

Nagisa frowned, thinking about how ridiculous this sounded, but he had to ask, "Are you saying that you're…Tsubaki?"

Suddenly, a chain materialized out of thin air, connected to the palm of Nagisa's left hand and the back of Tsubaki's neck respectively.

Tsubaki grinned, "Congratulations, you are now my master!"

Tsubaki laughed at the expression on his new eve's face.

Hey, it may not have been his plan to the letter, but it was amusing to watch.

Until it got boring.

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

The next day, Nagisa was walking towards the mountain where E-class was stationed earlier than usual, and if one were to look at him, it would look like he was talking to a fox, but because it was so early, few people were out, "So, this contract is only temporary, right?"

Tsubaki, in his fox form, answered, "Unless I drink your blood, then yes. Until the temporary contract is up, we'll have to stay close together."

Nagisa replied, "Okay."

They walked in an uncomfortable, but not tense, silence for a few seconds, before it was broken by Nagisa asking, "So, why did you pick me? I mean, wouldn't Korosensei, Karasuma-sensei, or even Karma be a better a better choice."

Tsubaki answered, "Didn't know any of these people existed when I thought about making you my eve, and I still would have picked you after meeting them."

Nagisa looked surprised at hearing this, so Tsubaki elaborated, "Korosensei isn't human, so I'm not sure that he could even become an eve. Karasuma…I wouldn't even have the slightest idea how to begin to convince him. I don't even know his first name! As for Karma, I may not know him as much as you do, but I'd rather not have to watch my back for pranks every few seconds. And yes, I thought off your last teacher too. Professor Bitch would probably think that I'm a trick by Korosensei and try to kill me, and if she didn't, do you really think we'd be able to work together?"

Nagisa smiled awkwardly, before a thought occurred to him, "Wait, if you didn't know about Korosensei in the beginning, then what brought you to my class? I mean, you couldn't have just stood somewhere, looked around, count to ten, and decided the next person you saw would be your…eve, right?"

Tsubaki looked straight at Nagisa, letting him see the fox grin, "I was actually searching for an eve for personal reasons that I don't want to talk about right now. Because of some of those reasons, I wanted my eve to be a student of some sort, and when I heard about this school that was famous for creating strong successful people, I had to check it out. But, those kids were boring. They made me think of the conveyer belt at a Sushi-go-round, in other words, they were only good at doing a certain thing. In this case, it was getting good grades."

Tsubaki paused to sigh, "They didn't even care about a cute fox like me."

Nagisa blinked, trying to process that last statement, before Tsubaki continued, "So, I was about to leave, when I hear some students talking about how they wish they could see the look on some E-Class student's face when they got in trouble for disrespect or something. Wait…no, it was also a death threat. Since, I hadn't seen a single student like that, I decided to listen. That's how I found out about E-Class. So, I go looking for this E-Class, and you were the first student there who passed my little test."

Inwardly, Tsubaki thought to himself, _'Also, your last name reminds me of big brother's eve.'_

Nagisa blinked, before thinking back to anything that someone in his class did that sounded like what Tsubaki said, and his eyes widened when he remembered Principal Asano talking about an E-class student 'glaring at his betters.'

Nagisa smiled awkwardly, "Err…can we talk about something else?"

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

Tsubaki could only recall one other time on his life when he wanted to move so badly, but that time he was forced to stay in one place. At least now, he could move a few inches.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get too far from his current spot, otherwise the temporary contract he had with Nagisa would force him to remain within his current distance, the chain would materialize, and there would be a lot of awkward questions.

Tsubaki let out a yawn before yelping in surprise when the chain did materialize and dragged him through the raging water.

He forced his head above the water for a second in order to breathe in some sweet oxygen. During that wonderful second, he felt something grab him, a quick glance revealed that is was a swollen tentacle.

The next thing he knew, he was being tossed out of the water. Unfortunately, the chain materialized, resulting in Tsubaki and Nagisa being pulled closer together.

Thankfully, it wasn't too much of a distance, or else someone might have noticed the chain that appeared and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Nagisa, along with the rest of saved students, watched as Korosensei pulled more students out of the water.

These students gasped in unison as a tentacle grabbed Korosensei and pulled him to the bottom of the waterfall.

For a few minutes, all anyone could do was watch the fight between Itona and Korosensei.

Tsubaki frowned as he watched with great interest, as he had never seen or heard of Itona before, _'Who is that kid? And more importantly, is that guy he with working with C3? He is wearing their colors and makes my fur crawl. Is all this happening because of me?'_

When Terasaka showed up with Karma in tow, Tsubaki nudged Nagisa's leg with his paw.

When the bluennete looked down at him, he pointed towards the trees before he started walking in that direction.

After a moment's hesitation, Nagisa followed.

When they were hidden by the trees, and sure that the rest of the class was properly distracted, Nagisa asked, "What is it?"

Tsubaki returned to human form to answer, "As I am right now, I can barely leave your side. But, if we make the contract official, then we'll both get stronger, and be able to stop this guy. What do you say?"

Nagisa looked conflicted as he weighed the pros and cons against each other.

But just as his eyes hardened, and he opened his mouth to give an answer, they heard some splashing sounds followed by cheering.

Nagisa, distracted by this, ran towards his classmates to see what happened, Tsubaki, back in his fox form, was on his heels.

Literally, he just grabbed onto the back of Nagisa's heel for a free ride.

Which turned out to be a bad idea when Nagisa jumped down to join his friends in splashing Itona.

After that was finished, and the rest of the students went back to change back into their uniforms, Nagisa just looked down at his left hand.

Korosensei, seeing that Nagisa wasn't leaving the area, turned to him and asked, "Is everything all right, Nagisa?"

Nagisa snapped back to his senses when he heard his teacher, "Huh? Sorry, just thinking about something. I'll be there in a minute."

Korosensei's grin seemed to widen, "~Okay. But don't take too long, otherwise I'd start to think that Karma was beginning to influence you into skipping class."

Nagisa just smiled as Korosensei disappeared.

The tentacled-teacher thought to himself, _'Nagisa's an observant one, I'm sure he's just thinking about what to write in that little notepad of my weakness'.'_

But, in truth, Nagisa wasn't thinking about that. The short teen turned towards Tsubaki, who was shaking the water off of his fur, "Tsubaki…if…if I become your eve, will I get stronger?"

Tsubaki, returning to human form, answered with a grin that could rival Korosensei's, "Oh yes. Eves to servamps are naturally stronger than the average human, and that's before you get your own lead! Err…that's like a customized weapon that only works for you."

Nagisa took a deep breath, and then spoke three words that would forever change his life, "Let's do it."

Tsubaki grinned as he grabbed Nagisa's arm, bit into it, and drank his blood, thus finalizing the contract.

( **AN: Imagine Nagisa's voice here.** )

' _Had I known just what kind of mess I was walking into, I wonder if I would still have agreed to it.'_

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

 **GodofGreed: Hope you liked the first chapter.**

 **Nagisa: I think they would like it more if you updated your other stories.**

 **GodofGreed: Working on it.**

 **Nagisa: Really?**

 **GodofGreed: …Really.**


	2. New Meetings, New Life

**GodofGreed: Welcome back, everybody!**

 **Nagisa: Not abandoning this story, are you?**

 **GodofGreed: No, every story I start I plan to finish. I actually have at least started the next chapter for most of my stories.**

 **Nagisa: That's nice, but you still don't own them.**

 **GodofGreed: …**

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

If Nagisa were to say what the biggest change in his life since becoming the eve of melancholy, he would answer with an overly affectionate vampire.

Nagisa was confused at this, but decided to put the questioning aside for when they were alone in the safety of his room.

Nagisa was trying to hide how curious he was about vampires now that the shock has worn off and he ended up stuck with one, but judging by the amused look on Tsubaki's face, he was not doing so well with that.

So, in an attempt to make small talk, Nagisa asked, "So…why are you…you know…looking like this, but when we left for school this morning, you were a fox."

Tsubaki answered, "You mean why am I in my human form right now? The same reason I walked to your school as a fox this morning. Because I feel like it."

Nagisa gave him the same awkward smile that he was so used to giving Karma whenever the redhead suggested using him as bully bait.

They continued their small talk, intentionally avoiding outright speaking about anything too important, but dancing around it so beautifully, that they may have well been doing so.

Of course, everything but the details of assassination plans and specific parts of vampire lore.

There were some things that the average person, or a spying octopus, would stop and pay attention to if they overheard or that they just didn't want the other to know.

They continued their little dance of words until they reached the apartment building that Nagisa, and now Tsubaki, lived in.

As fate would have it, a woman, who was just about to enter her home, looked down at the sound of Nagisa laughing and saw him with a grinning older man.

Deciding it was in her best interest to get a closer look, and make sure that the man knew to stay away from the blue-headed teen.

' _After all,'_ the woman thought to herself, _'no one will interfere with my life!'_

When the woman reached the stairs, she waited for only a few seconds before she saw Nagisa's familiar blue hair moving closer.

Nagisa's head was turned towards Tsubaki, as the vampire was telling a rather long, and amusing, story, that was constantly delayed whenever Tsubaki burst out laughing at a particularly funny part, called it boring a few seconds later, only to get excited about the next part of the story.

Nagisa smiled, amusement clear on his face, only for it to die, and his eyes to take a hint of fear when he heard the woman cough.

Turning to face the woman, Nagisa said, "Hi, mom."

Hiromi Shiota, Nagisa's mother, smiled in such a sweet way that it sent chills down Nagisa's spine, "Hello, Nagisa. You're normally home before me."

Tsubaki, who had felt weird ever since this woman showed herself, quickly noticed how his eve's personality had changed since he noticed his mother. In an attempt to make sense of the situation, he gave a fake cough, "And Tsubaki too. Yay."

The last word was said with such little enthusiasm, that Sleepy Ash may have as well said it, but that didn't matter to these two.

Nagisa looked at him with an expression that seemed to be a mixture of hope, fear, and a bit of desperation for him to be quiet.

Hiromi, on the other hand, looked at Tsubaki and asked, "Oh, I'm sorry, but who are you, and what are you doing with my child?"

Tsubaki answered, "I am called Tsubaki, and you are?"

Hiromi continued that sweet smile, "My name is Hiromi Shiota, and I hope you can forgive a mother for being concerned when she sees her only child speaking so casually with some stranger."

Nagisa spoke up, "Mom- "

Hiromi looked down at Nagisa, "Don't interrupt, Nagisa."

Nagisa just looked away in response.

Tsubaki lightly frowned at this, "Your son was simply talking to me. Actually, I started talking to him, he's a very nice kid."

Now, let it be known that Tsubaki had very little experience in speaking to mothers about their kids, and even less in speaking to one in this century, and his experience in speaking with a mother like Hiromi, about her kid, in this century?

Well, the nice way to put it was that he was a bit rusty when it came down to it. A more truthful comparison, would be that Professor Bitch would have done better.

Hiromi smile grew a little bit, "Oh, yes. I did my best to raise Nagisa, it's so unfortunate that he wasn't born a girl." *

Tsubaki blinked, "Why does that matter?"

Hiromi pulled Nagisa towards herself and undid his hairbands, "Why, just look at this child. Wouldn't he look better as a girl?"

The way the woman spoke almost sounded like she was daring the vampire to challenge her.

But Tsubaki loved challenges, and so he laughed. But this wasn't his normal laugh, this laugh was clearly mocking.

Hiromi scowled at him, whatever pleasant façade she had dissipating with each word, "What's so funny?"

Tsubaki, his face void of expression, answered, "I'm a bit older than I look, and I've met a lot of people. A good amount of those people were children who were, what's the word, oh yeah, abused by their parents." **

Hiromi was outright scowling now, "Are you saying that I'm an abusive parent?"

Tsubaki opened his mouth to respond, probably with something that could easily be seen as an insult, but Hiromi started screaming, "HOW DARE YOU? I WORK HARD TO MAKE SURE THIS CHILD COULD GO TO A GOOD SCHOOL!"

Hiromi didn't even wait for his response, as she grabbed Nagisa by his hair and pulled him into their apartment, leaving Tsubaki alone outside.

Just then, just as a Tsubaki started crying, it started raining.

With tears streaming down his face, Tsubaki hoped that Nagisa was all right and wouldn't hate him for angering his mother.

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

Tsubaki, in his fox form, looked at Nagisa's room from the window.

The room was currently devoid of life, but that was hardly a surprise considering that it was only a few minutes since Hiromi had dragged her son inside.

What was a surprise was the amount of screaming he heard. Whenever it hit a particularly high pitch, Tsubaki flinched, partly due to his hearing, partly out of guilt for putting his eve in that situation, and a bit of fear that his eve could be hurt and he didn't know how to respond.

Tsubaki tensed to avoid jumping and therefore bring any attention onto himself when Nagisa's door slammed open and Hiromi threw Nagisa into his room, glared at him, and then slammed the door before stomping off.

When Nagisa got back to his feet, Tsubaki tapped the window, getting the short boy's attention, and less than a minute later, Tsubaki, still in his fox form, was sitting on Nagisa's lap getting petted.

Tsubaki looked up, "Are you all right?"

Nagisa kept petting him, "Yeah, she…she can get like this at times."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed, "Answer the question."

Nagisa sighed, "She gets like this, I know how to deal with it."

Tsubaki felt as if a stone was dropped into his stomach, as he thought to himself that he another reason that he picked Nagisa to be his eve was because on a subconscious level, the young teen reminded him of many of his subclass' human lives. People who were in abusive relationships.

The horrible feeling Tsubaki had burned away with a desire to change this. But he couldn't do it himself, his only experience in this matter was taking the victims as his own subclass.

' _However,'_ Tsubaki thought to himself, _'I think I might know someone who could help me. I just hope that he does.'_

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

The next day, while Nagisa was enjoying school, Tsubaki was much further away from him since they had first formed their contract.

This was due to Tsubaki's plan to help Nagisa. The first part of the plan needed Nagisa to be kept in the dark, for multiple reasons.

Tsubaki held his phone to his ear as he heard the dialing, and a few seconds later, he reached voicemail.

Not deterred by this, he hung up, dialed the same number, and in less than half the time it took last time, this time someone answered the phone.

"~Hello there! I noticed that you just called, sorry about that. Misono's really bad with his phone, and threw it against the wall when he couldn't figure out how to answer the phone."

Tsubaki could hear someone yelling in the background, presumably Misono, but he couldn't make it out over the sound of his own laughter, the same could be said about the gasp of surprise on the other end of the phone.

When his laughter stopped, Tsubaki said, "That's not very interesting, big brother Lust."

Lily spoke in a tense voice, "Tsubaki, I must admit, I did not expect to hear from you so soon."

Tsubaki shrugged, despite knowing that Lily wouldn't be able to see the gesture, "Yeah, well, I didn't plan on it, but something came up and…I need your help."

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

Shortly after the school day ended, and most of the students said goodbye to each other, Nagisa and Kayano were cleaning the classroom, as it was their turn to do so.

While cleaning, Kayano asked, "So, what's new with you?"

Nagisa, throwing some trash out, answered, "Nothing too interesting, what about you?"

Kayano looked surprised, "Really? But, and don't take this the wrong way, you seem a bit happier these past few days."

Now it was Nagisa's turn to look surprised, so Kayano continued, "Not that you were depressed or anything before, but you just seem happier now. Does that make sense?"

Nagisa thought to himself, _'Happier, huh? I wonder what I was like before.'_

They continued along this subject for a short time before Kayano started talking about her favorite kinds of pudding.

After that was done, the two walked down the mountain together only to split up at the bottom.

Nagisa waved goodbye to her, and the moment he turned around, he saw Tsubaki standing there with a smug grin.

Nagisa simply walked past him, "I'm not acting surprised about how you do that anymore."

Tsubaki threw his arms up in the air before letting them fall to his sides and letting out a groan, "It was so much more interesting when you reacted."

Nagisa shook his head, not even aware of the small smile on his face, "You know you're crazy, right?"

Tsubaki burst out laughing, just like Nagisa expected him to. Nagisa counted down in his head, _'Three…two…one…'_

Tsubaki stopped laughing, "That wasn't very funny at all."

Tsubaki spoke before his eve had a chance to reply, "By the way, aren't you curious about why I wasn't with you today?"

Nagisa felt suspicious because of the amused tone and his grin, but he still had to ask, "Why?"

Tsubaki answered, "I called one of my siblings to brag about my new eve, and they just can't wait to meet you!"

Nagisa sighed, "Can you tell me about this stuff before-wait… 'they?' I thought you said one of your siblings."

Tsubaki waved a hand absentmindedly, "I did call only one, but when he said he wanted to meet you, he said he was bringing his eve, another servamp, and that servamp's eve."

Nagisa couldn't stop a small chuckle, "Well, at least my day won't be boring."

Tsubaki's eyes lit up, "I'm rubbing off on you! I'm rubbing off on you!"

Nagisa rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Have to admit, it is kind of exciting to meet more people that know about you. So, where are they meeting us anyway?"

Tsubaki answered, "Oh, I don't know. He just said-"

Whatever Tsubaki was about to say was interrupted by a limo screeching to a halt right beside them.

The Melancholy Pair jumped back in surprise.

The backseat door opened and a teen, slightly shorter than Nagisa, with purple hair with a long cowlick stepped out, and after a second of glaring at Tsubaki, his gaze shifted to Nagisa, and after Nagisa felt like he was being analyzed, the boy spoke in a tone that suggested nothing but business, "Since you are walking with this…person, I can assume that you are the eve of melancholy, correct?"

Nagisa's eyes were wide open in shock, "Huh?"

Tsubaki burst out laughing at his eve's answer.

The purple-haired teen glared at both of them, "STOP LAUGHING, YOU BASTARDS!"

Nagisa's eye twitched, _'Seriously, what is going on?'_

Tsubaki, on the other hand, grinned, "Ah, that's not very nice…Mikono was it?"

The glaring teen screamed, "IT'S MISONO, YOU BASTARD!"

A much softer voice spoke up from within the limo, "Now, now, Misono, that's not very nice."

Misono turned around to glare at the speaker, "Shut up, Lily."

The soft voice, presumably Lily, laughed.

Nagisa started backing up, only for Tsubaki to put a hand on his shoulder, and thus stopping him from escaping.

Nagisa looked up at his vampire questionably, but Tsubaki only grinned at his expression, "Now, now, you wouldn't want to run away from them, right? After all, you just said how much you couldn't wait to meet them."

Nagisa paled, _'What?'_

Unfortunately for the blue-haired boy, he didn't have the time to completely process what was said, as Tsubaki dragged him into the car.

Once in the car, Nagisa was seated next to a brown-haired teen with matching eyes and black cat on his head on one side, Tsubaki had made himself comfortable on his other side, and Misono sat down opposite to the teen with the black cat.

The teen with a cat on his head looked at him, "Hi there, my name's Mahiru Shirota," then he pointed to the cat, "and this guy who's too lazy to introduce himself is Kuro."

Nagisa prided himself in the fact that he didn't jump, scream in shock, or just shut down for a short time out of shock when the cat grumbled, "You don't know that, I can't deal with someone like you."

Mahiru rolled his eyes, "Fine, introduce yourself then."

Kuro groaned, "Too troublesome."

Mahiru had a tick mark on his forehead as he spoke in a not so deceptively calm voice, "Then why complain about what I said then?"

Kuro yawned and mumbled something incoherent.

Mahiru took a deep breath, and only his eye twitch betrayed how annoyed he was, he asked, "So, you're Nagisa, right? How did you meet Tsubaki?"

Nagisa answered, "Err…he started following me one day?"

The other eves and servamps looked at Tsubaki with a deadpan, if somewhat lazy, expression.

Tsubaki looked affronted at their expressions, "What? Don't look at me like that."

Looking at the top of Mahiru's head, he continued, "I know you, big brother Sloth, were just picked up in an alley, big brother Greed did something like what I did, and that little big brother Pride just marched to an onsen, shouting that he was a vampire. Do you really judge my methods?"

When he put it like that, they looked away in anger, amusement, embarrassment, or because they had no choice respectively. ( **AN: If you figure out which one is which, write it in the review. If you're right, you earned a digital cookie!** )

Lily decided to speak up here, "My name is Snow Lily, but please call me Lily, and I shall strip for you anytime you ask me-"

Misono screamed, "SHUT UP, LILY!"

Lily took his hands away from his shirt, and continued speaking in a casual tone, "And this, would be my eve, Misono Alicein."

Misono started yelling at Lily, saying that he could introduce himself, and Tsubaki burst out laughing before sighing, "Big brother Lust is boring."

Mahiru, realizing that Nagisa was probably confused at the way Tsubaki was addressing the other servamps, looked at him to simplify it for him, only to be surprised when Nagisa didn't look very confused.

Nagisa only smiled when he noticed Mahiru's gaze.

Mahiru, pacified by the smile, decided not to say anything, assuming that Tsubaki already told him.

Instead, he decided to talk about something else, "I noticed that you're wearing Kunugigaoka school uniform. I've heard a lot about that school, you must be really smart."

Nagisa's head dropped in a way that could make one assume that a dark cloud seemed to follow him for the entire day. It wasn't that he was ashamed of being in E-class, far from it. It was that he didn't want to talk about his school, and especially didn't want to let something slip about Korosensei.

Nagisa thought, _'I can just imagine Professor Karasuma's reaction if I told anyone.'_

Here Nagisa pictured a much taller than normal screaming Karasuma with smoke and a bit of fire coming out of his mouth standing above a tiny Nagisa.

Nagisa continued his thoughts, _'Yeah, I'm going to avoid that.'_

Tsubaki, who had burst out laughing when Mahiru asked his question, spoke up, "His teacher's an octopus that wants to destroy the planet and already blew up the moon."

Dead silence.

Everyone just stared at Tsubaki in shock, even Kuro had opened his eyes to do so.

Tsubaki tried to look confused, "What?"

Nagisa face palmed, "That…that was supposed to be a secret."

Lily frowned, "Wait, are you saying that he's telling the truth?"

Nagisa's eyes widened and he paled as he realized that his words did in fact give credence to Tsubaki's answer, "N-no. Not at all. It's…umm…it's part of a play that my class is doing?"

Nobody looked convinced, especially Tsubaki who was grinning, but no one was entirely sure what question to ask to either uncover more or to create a distraction without being too obvious.

In simple terms, the atmosphere became awkward.

In a clear attempt to change the subject, Lily asked, "So, where do you live? We have to make sure that the newest addition to our little family has a good home environment after all."

Nagisa and Tsubaki both snapped their necks to look at Lily, and with a slightly strained voice, Nagisa spoke a single word, "What?"

Lily explained, "Servamps are tied to the emotions of their eve, so if you were in a bad environment, then Tsubaki might…react negatively."

Nagisa gulped, imagining what that could mean, "But I'm not in a bad environment, I swear!"

Lily put his hands up, "It's just something I like to do when I find out one of the others get a young eve, just to be on the safe side. Better safe than sorry, after all."

Nagisa couldn't argue with that without making it look like he was hiding something, so instead he just stayed quiet, _'I hope mom isn't home.'_

The car ride continued in a tense and awkward silence.

Thankfully, for all in the limo, the ride was short, only a few blocks.

Unfortunately for Nagisa, he could see his mother, while close to the elevator, stopped at the arrival of a limousine, something that was very unusual in this neighborhood, that was stopping very close to her building.

Nagisa opened his mouth, planning to distract them until he could give them an excuse to come back later, but Lily had already put a large hat on and opened an umbrella before the car came to a complete stop and left the car before Nagisa was ready to speak. **

Lily noticed Nagisa's mother, and called out, "Ms. Shiota, is that you?"

Hiromi Shiota blinked in surprise at being addressed by this stranger.

Lily continued to speak, "I would like to speak to you about your son."

Hiromi scowled at that, instantly suspicious of this man and his intentions, and asked, "What do you want?"

Lily appeared taken back by the hostile words, "Nothing much, and I can assure you that he's fine, he's right here as a matter of fact."

The boy in question decided to get out of the car in order in order to assuage whatever his mother was feeling at the moment, "Hey, mom."

Unfortunately, seeing Nagisa with a bunch of strangers, the day after she yelled at him for being around one, only served to enrage her more, and she spoke in a voice that was spoken calmly, but held so much fiery emotion underneath it, "Nagisa, come here. Now."

Nagisa, knowing that his mother's mood meant disobeying was not an option, walked over to her.

Once he was within reach, she grabbed him and pulled him closer to herself, all the time glaring at Lily, who looked surprised.

Lily took a step closer and spoke in a placating tone, "Madame, I assure you, we have absolutely no harmful intentions towards your son."

Hiromi snapped back, "Shut up! You think I'll let someone try to steal my life away!? I won't let you!"

Tsubaki got out of the car at this point, and seeing him, recognizing him from the previous day, was only further enraged, "YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF!"

In a fit of pure rage, Hiromi shoved Nagisa back and marched towards the two servamps. The two servamps were staring in her direction in pure shock, as when she pushed Nagisa back, she knocked him onto the street.

A flower delivery van was moving towards the short teen, and seeing that snapped Tsubaki into action.

Faster than most humans would be able to see, he leapt forward, grabbed Nagisa, and pulled him to the other side of the street.

Lily let out a sigh of relief, while Hiromi, who looked back when she heard Nagisa gasp, looked shocked at what had almost happened.

The flower delivery van pulled over to the side of the road, and the driver, a young man, quickly got out of the car, "What happened? I just saw some kid falling onto the road!"

Nagisa, still in a state of shock that his mother put him in such danger, could only open and close his mouth, unable to make a sound.

Hiromi managed to stutter out, "I…I didn't…I mean…I…I…that wasn't…"

The young man took out his phone and called the police, "Yes, police? I almost hit a kid after the mother pushed him onto the street."

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

Thanks to the Alicein's family's money and connections to the government, Nagisa was able to be let out while Hiromi was being held in a cell waiting for her trial.

Nagisa, still shocked about how fast his life was changing, didn't say a word or even look in his mother's direction as he left her in her cell.

Once outside the station, Tsubaki put an arm around his eve, "I don't know how, but things will get better. I promise you."

Nagisa gave a short, and unconvinced, nod.

Lily walked over to them, "I'm so sorry about how things turned out. I never imagined that it would end up this way. I can't do much, but we were able to get you a nice new apartment to live in for as long as you want."

Lily held out the key card and a piece of paper which had the hotel name and room number on it for Nagisa to take, but the boy didn't reach for them. Tsubaki took them, grabbed Nagisa's hand and started walking away. Neither one looking back.

Mahiru walked over to Lily, Kuro still on his head, "This didn't go as well as I hoped. I almost wish Tsubaki tried to kill us, we know how to deal with that."

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

Tsubaki whistled when he saw where he and Nagisa would be staying in for the foreseeable future, "Wow, big brother Lust got us a suite room. Not bad."

Nagisa just nodded before walking into one of the bedrooms and closing the door.

Tsubaki watched him walk sadly, unsure of what to say.

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

The next day, Nagisa was clearly distracted in class to those who were paying close attention to him, so thankfully the number was rather limited to Korosensei, Karasuma, Ritsu, and Professor Bitch. But since he was still doing his work and not causing problems, they had no reason to call him out on it.

But, that has never stopped Korosensei from investigating before. So, at the end of the class, Korosensei spoke to Nagisa, "Nagisa, I noticed you were a bit distracted in class today. Is everything all right?"

Nagisa smiled calmly at his teacher, "Sorry, about that. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Korosensei gasped dramatically, "Nagisa! You should know better, if you want to assassinate me, then you'll need a good night's rest!"

Nagisa chuckled at his teacher's concern, "Sorry, Korosensei, it won't happen again."

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

While Nagisa was in class, Tsubaki left his eve alone with his classmates and teachers in order to make a phone call near the bottom of the mountain. When he was sure that no one connected to the school or government could eavesdrop and ruin everything for him, he made the call, "Hey there, brother Lust."

Lily responded, "Come now, Tsubaki, just call me Lily. If you do, I'll strip for you~"

Tsubaki burst out laughing for a few seconds, before sighing, "That's boring…I just wanted to thank you for helping me out."

Lily replied, "Of course, after you explained the situation, I thought it best to investigate myself, and after meeting that woman…well, I'm glad we got your young eve away from her."

Tsubaki nodded, "Yeah, but still…that was close. I didn't plan for Nagisa to almost die."

Lily spoke in a comforting tone, "Neither of us did, but you kept him safe. That's all that matters. That and helping an abused child."

Tsubaki swallowed before saying, "I just hope he never finds out we planned exactly."

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

When Nagisa made it to the bottom of the mountain, he felt something land on his head, and a high-pitched voice asked, "So, how was your day?"

Nagisa reached up to scratch the fox's head, "It was fine. How was your day?"

Tsubaki answered, "It was fine."

After a second of silence, Tsubaki continued, "Nagisa, I am sorry about your mom. I didn't mean for…that to happen. I'm so sorry."

Nagisa reached up, grabbed Tsubaki, pulled him off of his head, and held him in front of himself so that they were eye level, "I know you didn't mean for that to happen. Nobody did, and I'm not angry. I just wish that mom wasn't arrested. I wonder how dad's going to react."

Tsubaki replied, "I spoke to Lily, and he said that he used the Alicein's family's money and influence to keep the entire thing quiet. Nobody will know unless you tell them."

Nagisa gave the vampire a small, seemingly placated smile, "That…thanks for that."

Tsubaki grinned, "Of course."

The two of them went back to their suite for the rest of the day.

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

OMAKE

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

Tsubaki was facing Kuro, Hyde, Hugh, and Lily on a Skype session. Tsubaki cleared his throat, "Brothers, I have asked you here today to answer a very important question."

Tsubaki stared at them with such powerful intensity, that only Kuro's laziness protected him from shivering from it. Tsubaki continued, "How do I make sure that I'm a good servamp to my eve?"

The elder servamps blinked and looked at each other. Lily decided to speak first, "Well, you have to make sure that they're protected and feel safe."

Hugh, not wanting to be outdone, spoke up, "You must always remember your roots, you must behave like a proper vampire no matter what!"

Hyde said, "Learn when they don't want you around unless you want to get yelled at…or more recently get kicked in the face."

Kuro yawned, "Make sure that you look and act cute. You'll get away with more."

The elder vampires all started talking, or mumbling, at once, turning their advice into pure gibberish. Tsubaki held up his hands and said, "Stop. Stop!"

When they all looked at him, he continued, "I have to write this down! Where did I put my notebook?"

Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire_Line-Break_Assassin_Vampire_Assassin_Vampire

 **GodofGreed: How many of you loved this chapter? How many of you hated it? How many were somewhere in between? The real action is coming soon!**

 **Tsubaki: *laughing***

 **Tsubaki: *sighs* That's boring.**

 **GodofGreed: No, it's not! From here on, I'm going to follow the episodes a bit closer for awhile, but it will be stuff in the background that would go unnoticed by most people. So keep reading, write a review, and be sure to stick around for more. Now, onto reviews! Also, please leave a review for a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **DJ Candy: I'm glad you think so, and I hope it continues to be so. (See what I did there? lol) You're right, that poor kid, oh well! More fun this way! Plus, I can think of ways they'll be good for each other.**

 **animeandmangafangirl: I'd apologize, but I'd rather thank you. Thank you so much for liking my story! Were you planning one? Can you tell me what it was about?**

 **SillyEmber: Good question. I forgot to post that in the last chapter, so the answer is…(drumroll) it starts between Assassination Classroom episodes 9 and 10, and Tsubaki didn't always watch the class. So, he was out on some episodes, like the one where Itona was introduced. But, he was nearby, that's why it rained a lot in that episode. But, we're really starting right after episode 14. I'm just putting more time between most episodes.**

 **Aira Aura: Never saw Haikyu, but I might check it out now. Don't worry, and I hope you liked the second chapter. Also, thanks for faving both copies of this story.**

 **Guest (from August): Hope I didn't disappoint you. Enjoy!**

 **Scarlet Ruby Rose: No part of your review failed to make me smile. Thank you so much! P.S. Your name seems familiar, have we ever PM-ed before or something? Maybe I read one of your stories or vice-versa…I don't know. I'll check out your profile after I post this, see if that can jog any memories.**

 **Guest (from September): Here you go, and enjoy!**

 *** = If she was fine saying this to someone she had to convince, and didn't know, she'd probably be fine saying this to a stranger.**

 **** = I'm guessing that a lot of Tsubaki's subclass came from abused parents. Not all of them, but a good number. At the very least, there's Sakuya.**


	3. Important Message

**Hello, GodofGreed here, and I have something important to say to my readers. Earlier today, I was working on the next chapter for this story when I got an email from fanfiction. It said that someone left me a new review for this story.**

 **People, reviews make me so happy. Every time I get a message saying that someone left me one, I can't help but smile. Normally, these reviews are great. Words of encouragement, a statement about loving the chapter, and so forth.**

 **Unfortunately, sometimes I get reviews that aren't so nice. A few years ago, someone posted some comments about how my story was trash, and how I should kill myself on one of my stories (I hate all trolls except for Warcraft trolls (those guys are awesome!), Harry Potter trolls (they're all right), etc…). I was so annoyed, that I just deleted the comment and took a break from that story for a while.**

 **I'd rather not do something like that again, and I'm going to call someone out on it before it gets to that level again. The message claimed that I owe this guest reviewer new chapters and that my stories are 'stupid.'**

 **You can check the message out yourself if you don't believe me. But, here's what I have to say to you, guest reviewer/troll (the kind that I don't like), we have never met in person, we have never spoken online, we owe each other nothing, and don't think that I have to do what you say.**

 **Thanks for reading, and to the rest of my readers, thanks for your continued support.**


End file.
